(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus that converts the reciprocating movements of a pushrod or another similar rod of an internal combustion engine into electricity. In particular, the present invention pertains to a generator comprised of an electric coil surrounding a combustion engine pushrod, and a magnet on the pushrod that reciprocates with the pushrod through the coil. The relative reciprocating movement between the magnet and coil induces an electric current in the coil that is communicated with a battery of the vehicle to charge the battery.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The increasing cost of fuels used to power internal combustion engine vehicles has lead to the development of hybrid vehicles. Hybrid vehicles are powered by both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor. The electric motor is powered by a battery provided on the vehicle.
The internal combustion engine typically provides power to the battery through an electric generator. The generator is mechanically connected to the output shaft of the internal combustion engine and is electrically connected to the battery. Operation of the internal combustion engine rotates an armature of the generator relative to the stator of the generator, which produces electricity that charges the battery.
In the operation of a conventional hybrid vehicle, the output shaft of the internal combustion engine is the only component of the engine that rotates the armature of the generator to produce the electricity that recharges the vehicle battery. In order to increase the efficiency of a hybrid vehicle, it would be beneficial to convert other mechanical movements of the vehicle internal combustion engine into electricity to assist in recharging the vehicle battery.